Saffron High School
by TheOneAndOnlyVQ
Summary: The annual high school dance is coming up! The excitement of dancing the night away with friends could only be made better if you came with a date. Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, Ikarishipping, and LeafGreenshipping. This story is dedicated to a fellow author, CuteMochi.
1. Dawn's Daydreams

Author's Note: My 3rd fanfiction. More ideas for an ikarishipping story. I only got these ideas from other fanfictions so thanks for the inspiration! This story includes Contestshipping, Pokeshipping, Ikarishipping, and possibly SoulSilverShipping! Also, this story is dedicated to CuteMochi, a fellow author on this website. Thanks Mariel, you're one of the reasons why Pokemon rocks my world. So enjoy my story. K thnx, bye.

_Edited on January 25, 2013_

**Disclaimer: I'm 100% sure that I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

The girl found herself standing in a serene meadow. A cherry tree in bloom stood in the distance. The pink blossoms fluttered off the tree peacefully, the wind deciding the direction they travel. A figure leaned against the tree but the sunshine burned her eyes. Shielding her eyes from the harsh light, she stumbled over to the unknown person who stood near the tree. The person was slowly turning around to face her when...

"MISS BERLITZ! Are you paying attention?" A sharp loud voice cut her daydream in half and she snapped back into reality. The navy blue-haired girl murmured,"Whoa, wha-?" Dawn pointed her head towards the front of the room. The ticked off Pokemon Biology teacher was tapping her foot and demanded,"Well? What did I just say?" Dawn's face goes pink and she mumbled,"I'm sorry, Mrs. Dittman. I wasn't listening." The class around her snickered at the stupid response. She was angered by the laughter but was devastated at the purple-haired guy that spun around to stare at her like she was bananas. Dawn gave a death stare to all the people who had laughed.

**Brrrrring!** The bell rung and all the students came to life, shoving in their chairs as they picked up their books and backpacks. The teacher cleared her throat and shouted over the noise," Alright, there is no homework tonight! Oh and remember! The school dance is on Friday! Either come with a date or don't show up at all!" Dawn stood up from her chair and was retreating from the classroom when a hand grabbed her by the shoulder. She squeaked in surprise and spun around. Dawn's eyebrows furrowed when she saw that the one who had scared her was her brunette friend, May.

May giggled like an immature kid and teased,"Why so jumpy, Dawn? Is it cause' you were caught staring at Paul again?" Dawn blushed and stammered out,"W-Who? I wasn't s-staring at anyone! Y-you... YOU LIE!" She tried glaring at May to hide her panic but May smirked at her flustered friend. May crossed her arms and taunted,"So what was the daydream about this time? The usual beach scene at sunset or was it different?" Dawn flushed even pinker and muttered,"Okay, you got me. I'll tell you later at my house." She spun on her heel and bolted out the school's front doors, rushing to get home.

Running past faces that were too blurry for her to recognize, she turned the corner and sped down the sidewalk. Reaching her home, she fished around in her skirt pocket for the key. After fumbling with the tiny piece of metal, Dawn flung the door open and slammed it behind her, leaning against the door to catch her breath. She smacked her forehead with her hand and dragged it slowly down her face. Kicking off her pink boots, she stumbled over to the couch and plopped down. "Arceus, that's the 3rd time this week! Sweet Suicune, what is_ wrong_ with me?" Dawn just about drowned in her own sea of thoughts but is pulled out by a knocking on her door.

Pulling herself up to her feet, she lazily opened the door and smiled at the sight of Misty Waterflower and May Maple. The water-type lover and Hoenn Coordinator stepped into her house and tossed aside their backpacks. Dawn began to ask,"Hey, about the math homework-" but May interrupted her by exclaiming,"So what was your daydream about? Cause' you've been acting really weird lately." Misty nodded enthusiastically and adds,"Yeah, what are your Paul daydreams like?" Dawn frowned and goes red in the ears. She stared at her idiotic friends and replied,"Maybe I'll tell you if you just lay off a bit!" The slightly-annoyed Dawn gestured at the small carpeted flight of stairs. The blunette climbed up the steps and her friends romped after her, excited to hear what she had to say.

She pushed the door to her plush room open and slumped onto her bed, staring at the ceiling. Misty and May both pulled up Dawn's white bean-bag chairs and sat there, patiently waiting for her to explain. Dawn glanced at her eager friends and sighed. She opened her mouth and stated,"I'll tell you my daydream if you promise not to say a _word_." Her friends' heads bobbed up and down energetically so she began,"I was standing in a flowery meadow and there was this cherry tree in the distance. The pink buds were drifting to the ground and I noticed someone leaning against the tree. I'm walking up to the person and the person was turning around to face me when Mrs. Dittman decided to slap me back into reality."

Misty laughed at the news and May taunted in a sing-song voice,"Bet that person has purple hair and goes by the name of Paul.." Dawn sat up abruptly and cried,"Don't be ridiculous!" May smirked deviously at Dawn and Misty teased,"Ridiculous? What's ridiculous is _you _drooling over Paul!" Dawn spun around to face the two and spat,"What's ridiculous is that _you _have a crush on that childish twit, Ash! And _you, _May, won't admit that you're head-over-heels for Drew!" Now it was the other two girls' turn to blush as red as Tamato berries.

Both of them stuttered like imbeciles as Dawn smirked at them with satisfaction. Among the weak attempts to hide their embarrassment, Dawn heard many choice sentences like,"Y-You've got it wrong..." and "I d-don't like t-that jerk!" but she knew her friends better than anyone else. She snapped her fingers underneath the girls' noses and said,"Okay, okay. We all like a certain guy and we won't admit it. So, I'll be the first to say it." Misty and May's jaws dropped to the floor as Dawn took a deep breath.

Dawn's cobalt eyes closed and she gasped out in one whole breath,"I, Dawn Berlitz, am _madly _in love with Paul Shinji!" May just sat there like Dawn had grown a second head and Misty slapped her hand over her open mouth. Dawn's eyes snapped open and she stammered,"W-well at least I admitted it!" She glared at her friends but they are still in some sort of trance. May broke out of it first, her eyes out of focus at first when she whispered something incoherently. Dawn raised a hand to her ear and taunted,"Say again?" May goes as red as the setting sun and she half-yelled,"I, May Maple, find Drew Hayden very attractive!" May grabbed at her caramel dog ears and muttered,"Well.. I did it." She directed her attention to her shoes.

Misty was gaping at her friends like they've lost their marbles (which they sorta have). She was debating whether to spill the beans. Misty's eyebrows burrowed as she thought,"I either tell my friends I've had a crush on Ash forever or keep my dignity." The ginger girl crossed her arms and muttered,"I'll only say it if you guys _swear _to Entei that you won't utter a word." Her friends nodded at her and stated,"We solemnly swear on the great Entei that we won't say a word." The water-type trainer leaned back and squeaked,"Alright, here I go." Her insides burning, she murmured,"I, Misty Kasumi, have loved Ash Ketchum ever since I've met him."

The three girls gaped at each other, not believing that they were that daring to speak the truth. Dawn was the first one to speak. She started playing with her bedsheets and whispered,"So... If we like the guys, then should we.. uh... you know.. ask them out to the dance this Friday?" May looked up from her gloved fingers and agreed,"Y-yeah. That would be great but what if they reject us?" Misty smiled knowingly and remarked,"Oh, they won't say no. I've got a feeling that they are complete suckers for us." Dawn stood up and put out her hand. She grinned cheekily at her friends and said,"Okay, by the day of the dance, we all will ask out the guy of our dreams to the dance. Agreed?" May pulled herself up to her feet and placed her gloved hand atop Dawn's.

Misty cracks open one sea green eye and stole a glimpse at her friends. Uncrossing her arms and jumping up from her bean-bag chair, she plopped her hand over the other two. May whispered,"We all swear to Arceus above that we'll ask out the guys?" Dawn and Misty nodded in silent unison and together, they all whisper simultaneously,"I swear."

* * *

Author's Note: Ooooh, yay! Going to add more chapters to this story very, very soon. And hopefully going to post a new story in the ever so wonderful fandom of Pokemon. Hopefully you've enjoyed, please leave a review and don't flame. K thnx bye.


	2. Confused Confessions

Author's Note: Only 17 views? Where's the love, people? Gosh, anyways. New chapter is up and now it's the boys POV since I didn't include anything about them in the first chapter. Anyway, characters may be OOC so please bear with me. Leave a review because I love the feedback. BTW most of the other people and their names are made up like their Biology teacher, Mrs. Dittman. K thnx bye.

_Edited on January 25, 2013_

**Disclaimer: Me? Own Pokemon? You must be joking.**

* * *

Paul Shinji just stared at the board, pretending to understand the lesson that was in session. He sat with his head propped up by his hand, hearing the drones of Pokemon Biology gushing out of Mrs. Dittman's mouth. The words on the chalkboard looked like chicken-scratch to Paul and he tiredly though,"Arceus, this class takes forever." He noticed the teacher's eyes widen with anger and he was immediately woken up by her sudden screech,"MISS BERLITZ! Are you paying attention?"

"What? Berlitz? What's a Berlitz?" A puzzled Paul spun around in his seat to see where his teacher's annoyed eyes bore a hole into. A dazed Troublesome shook her head as if coming out of a dream and stammered,"Whoa, wha-?" The ticked off teacher was tapping her foot on the floor and demanded,"Well? What did I just say?" A now blushing Dawn dropped her gaze and mumbled,"I'm sorry, Mrs. Dittman. I wasn't listening." A round of snickers echoed through the classroom. Paul smirked at the idiocy and thought,"So. Troublesome's last name is Berlitz? Interesting."

The embarrassed girl saw Paul smirk and looked downright shocked at the sight of him. She regained her composure by sending a death glare at all the people who had laughed. Paul returned his attention back to the chalkboard, silently begging the bell to ring. **Brrrrring! **As if Arceus had heard his thoughts, the shrill noise of the bell sounded. He stood up slowly and slipped on his backpack, shoving the Biology book inside. He's the first out of the classroom and made a beeline for his nearby locker. Twisting in the combination, he flipped open the locker door and grabbed his notebooks. Suddenly, a pair of hands shoved him forward and prompted,"What's up, Shinji?"

Paul stumbled with his head stuck in the locker and grasped the inside of his backpack for Torterra's Pokeball, preparing for a fight. He loosened up when he saw his idiotic friends bursting with laughter. Paul scowled at the surrounding guys. Gary Oak was holding his chest as he leaned against the lockers, he couldn't breathe because of his hysterical laughter. Drew Hayden's head was thrown back and he was howling with laughter. Ash Ketchum gasped and wiped away a tear. The raven-haired trainer chuckled and remarked,"Man, who knew you were that easily frightened? I mean like.. you were all like holy-mother-of-Palkia!"

Ash fell into another fit of laughter and Gary straightened up, smiling like a maniac. Drew shook his head to shake away the crazies and he asked,"Anyway, what happened in there? I'm pretty sure Dawn was drooling over you, man!" Paul's ears went red but they were hidden by his purple locks. He grimaced and muttered,"What would I have to do with that Troublesome girl?" Drew rolled his eyes and Gary continued for him,"Dude, don't you get it? The chick is head-over-heels for you! Hey... You should ask her to the dance!"

Paul's jaw dropped to the floor and he spat,"No way am I gonna ask out some girl to a stupid dance!" But his face glowed red at the mere thought of dancing with Dawn. Ash turned his head at Paul and teased in a ridiculous voice,"Oh, Paul loves his wittle Troublesome girl!" He clamped his hands and held them over his heart sarcastically and grinned. Paul frowned and retaliated,"Well, Ketchum here loved that water-type trainer ever since he stole her bike." Ash froze with his hands over his heart and anime fell over onto his back. Gary stood over him and muttered sarcastically,"Ash is unable to battle! Paul is the winner.."

The small retort smacked Ash in the face and he sat right up. Ash adjusted his cap and spat out,"Gary thinks that girl over there is hot!" He jabbed a thumb over to locker 3172 where a female trainer known as Leaf was trying to stuff her books into her already crammed up backpack. Ash smiled victoriously at the sight of the pale-faced Gary who stared in a trance at the brunette girl. Gary inhaled sharply and breathed,"W-we all know that D-Drew here is attracted to a certain brunette Coordinator from the Hoenn region."

Drew's green eyes darted back and forth, trying to deny everything that had just been said. The damage was done though. Paul hauled on his backpack and deadpanned,"Let's finish this conversation outside, shall we?" The silent trainers nodded and lugged on their backpacks, shuffling outside into the sunlight. Paul was searching for a secluded area when he could've sworn he saw Dawn sprinting away. He plopped down onto a shaded area underneath the giant oak tree planted outside of the high school.

His dumbfounded companions all had conflicted faces, thinking hard about something. Ash fiddled around with a few blades of grass and attempted,"Okay, so what if I, hypothetically speaking of course, you know.. had a crush on Misty?" Gary looked at him like he had sprouted broccoli from his ears and teased,"So Ashy-boy has a crush on Misty?" Ash goes red and slugged Gary on the arm. Ash frowned at his childhood friend and says,"Gary, here, is in _love _with that girl, Leaf!" Gary turned his back to Ash and exclaimed,"Okay, maybe I am!"

Drew raised an eyebrow and remarked,"Dude, you've got guts to admit that. I'll give you points for that." Gary crossed his arms smugly and says,"Drop the act, Ketchum. Spill the beans." Ash laid back on the grass and muttered,"Fine. I've liked Misty ever since we were 10. Arceus, happy now?" Gary nodded his head and turned to Drew. The chartreuse boy closed his emerald eyes and said to the ground,"May is really beautiful. Hell, she's hot! If only she wasn't as dense as Ashton here." All three boys who had fessed up turned to Paul.

Paul shook his purple locks and spat out,"No way am I into Troublesome!" Ash chuckled and cooed,"Oh, _yes _you are. You even have a pet name for her! Isn't that cute?" Paul's fist balled up, itching to punch Ash in the face. Gary sat down and prompted,"Come on, bro. We all confessed. Your turn, mate." Drew put his hand on Paul's head and leaned on him. "Dude, it's so obvious. You like her." Paul tossed off Drew and shouted,"Dear Darkrai, damn it! Good Entei, shut these idiots up!"

Paul huffed and muttered something that wasn't understandable. Ash cupped his hand and held it to his ear. "Sorry, say again? I couldn't hear you over my thinking." Paul glared at him with absolute loathing and spat out,"Alright! I'm into Troublesome!" Gary smirked and taunted,"Now that wasn't hard was it?" Paul crossed his arms and shook his head.

* * *

Author's Note: This is just like the scene with the girls, but with the guys. Hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review. K thnx bye.


	3. The Mystery Behind The Locket

Author's Note: OMG I'm so happy! 2 people (doesn't seem like much but I'm grateful) have followed/favorited some of my other stories! I'm on my way to becoming a known author on this website! Woot woot! BTW I chose to place their high school in Saffron City because I've always seen Saffron as the most important city in Kanto. Now enjoy Chapter 3 of Saffron High School. K thnx bye.

_Edited on January 25, 2013_

**Disclaimer: Pokemon wouldn't been as popular if I owned Pokemon. I don't own Pokemon and I'm not using this story to gain any type of profit.**

* * *

Dawn Berlitz sat in her window pane, watching her two best friends go their separate ways. She stomped down the stairs of her mini complex and skipped into the kitchen. Flinging open the fridge, she grabbed a cup of Bluk berry yogurt. Grabbing a clean spoon from her sink, she pulled out the single metal chair and sat down at the table that occupied the small corner of her kitchen. Toying with the purple berries mixed into the creamy yogurt, her mind drifted off and the purple berries just remind her of.. the stoic Paul Shinji.

Startled by her sudden thought, she involuntarily flung the spoon across the kitchen. It smacked the opposing wall, leaving a splatter of yogurt on the wall. Dawn facepalmed and stood up to retrieve the tossed spoon. Placing the spoon back into the sink, she opened the cupboard and whipped out a towel. Wiping the lavender yogurt splotch on the wall, she thought out loud,"Wow, I'm starting to become a bit obsessive over Paul. Oh, Arceus! I'm turning into a fangirl!" That thought of her becoming one of those overly attached stalkers made a chill run down her spine.

Of course, she liked the silent rough Sinnoh trainer that nobody really understood. Dawn just never had admitted it to her friends before because she knew she would _never _hear the end of it. But all that had changed when she had been caught daydreaming about Paul yet again. Her friends had confronted her about it and weaseled the confession out of her. Dawn had retaliated and forced her best friends, Misty and May, to spill the beans. The two girls had admitted their attraction to Paul's two friends, Ash and Drew.

Even though the creamy substance had been completely removed from the wall, Dawn still squatted there with the rag in hand, deep in a sea of thoughts when vigorous knocking sounded at her door. Dawn tossed the cloth aside onto her kitchen table and took her precious time walking to the door. Unlocking the door, a pair of hands grabbed her shoulders and shook her a bit forcefully. Dawn's eyes widened and she squeaked in surprise. May was standing there while Misty's hands grasped her shoulders. May opened her mouth and says,"Oh, good! Your brain still works! Okay, we're here to help ya with your problem."

Dawn broke herself out of Misty's grip and asked,"Wait, what exactly is my problem?" Misty threw her arms into the air and exclaimed exasperatedly," Uh, you know! Your, uh.. Your Paul obsession, of course!" Dawn's ears burn red but they're hidden behind her white beanie and yellow barrettes. She opened and closed her mouth like a Magikarp out of the water, unsure of what to say. Her friends stood there, watching her like they were expecting some outraged meltdown. Dawn sighed heavily and grabbed her two friends by the wrists, dragging them into her mini complex.

Misty slammed the door shut and explained,"We're sleeping over so we can devise a plan to get you and Paul together." May nodded her head in agreement and displayed their loaded backpacks to Dawn. Dawn's mouth was hanging open like a welcome entrance to flies and she deadpanned,"Wow, thanks. I didn't even invite you guys over but _whatever_." Misty and May bobbed their heads up and down like energetic idiots when May squealed,"Oh and I forgot to mention, we're not the only ones coming!" Dawn began to ask,"Well, who else is comin-" when more banging at the door made her jump. May rushed over to the door and opened it, revealing Zoey and Leaf carrying sleeping bags.

Dawn groaned and says,"Aw, come on guys. It's nice and all but my complex isn't very big." Leaf spoke out in her quiet voice,"Oh well. We all don't mind." Zoey the tomboy came racing over to Dawn's side and exclaimed,"Yeah, let's get started!" Dawn started to object, saying,"But, we have school tomor-" when May interrupted her rudely,"Dawn, seriously? We all attend the same school. Don't get your hair in a knot." By the time May's sentence was finished, all four girls rushed up the stairs into Dawn's room. Dawn just stood there as still as a statue, probably thinking,"Why, Arceus, why?" when a squealing voice ringed in her eardrums. "Oh my Arceus! Look what I found!"

Dawn was up the stairs in a matter of seconds and gapes at her friends crowding around Misty. The orange-haired girl was a gold locket in her fingertips. Dawn froze in her tracks and stared in horror as Misty read out,"Aw. Look at this! 'For Dawn, the cutest girl in the world. -Paul, age 8' He even included a picture!" The squealing girls all gush over the cute locket when they finally look up to see the flustered Dawn. Dawn's whole face is as pink as a Pecha berry. She stomped up to Misty and ripped the locket out of her hands.

Misty sweatdropped. Oh man, now she'd done it. Dawn stared at the necklace in her hands longingly and muttered disgustedly,"So. Where did you find this?" Misty's face took on an extremely guilty expression and she inclined her head, having the orange hair block her eyes. "I.. uh.. found it in your drawer." Dawn took a deep breathe and scolds,"Seriously, Misty, not cool. It's completely bogus how you guys found out about this. Gah, whatever. I guess I'll have to tell you the story behind this locket. It all happened 8 years ago in the 3rd grade when I first met Paul..."

* * *

Author's Note: And scene! More truth will be told in the next chapter so stay tuned! Leave a review if you've enjoyed! K thnx bye.


	4. Past to the Present

Author's Note: Okay, 4th chapter. All right, on with the disclaimer and then the story...

_Edited on January 26, 2013_

**Disclaimer: Okay, no one on this website owns Pokemon. That would be crazy.****  
**

* * *

Dawn didn't want to be believe anyof this was happening. In _only_ _one _day, all of her deepest secrets had been forced out of her. Now she had to explain the very last thing she held onto to her four friends who had barged into her mini complex without permission. Her heart had skipped a beat when her friend, Misty, had discovered the golden locket that held her last secret. All four girls surrounded her, not giving her any elbow room, eager for the story that happened 8 years ago. Dawn groaned in annoyance and started the story.

_Beginning of Flashback_

An eight year old Dawn sat on the swing set, watching all other third graders getting picked up by their parents. It was the last day of school and she couldn't wait for summer to begin. She swung back and forth, looking for her mother's mini van. Suddenly, a pair of hands roughly pushed her off the swing. She gasped and cried,"Hey! What was that for?" She whipped her head around and saw that the one who had shoved her was Kenny. Barry stood behind the brunet, snickering.

But Kenny looked devastated. He stuttered,"O-oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I just wanted to give you a push so you would go higher." Kenny studied his shoes, embarrassed. Barry was cracking up and he sputtered between laughs,"Y-Yeah right, Kenny! You know that you wanted to shove Dee-Dee!" Dawn was still on her knees and she whispered,"Dee-Dee? Kenny, you told him about that? How could you?" Dawn's voice was filled with disbelief and pain, her devastated cobalt eyes sparkling with tears.

Kenny's jaw dropped to the floor and he cried,"Barry forced it out of me! Honest!" Kenny was trying to cover up the truth but the damage was done. The brunet could only just stand there and watch as tears streamed down the blunette's face. Barry was still doubled over with laughter but abruptly stopped when a voice says,"Leave her alone." Barry and Kenny's jaws drop to the floor in unison as they see who had intervened. Dawn glanced up through her watery eyes and gasped as she sees who had helped her was non other than Paul.

The purple-haired kid had his arms crossed as a frown covered his face. His coal black eyes flickered from Kenny, Barry, and then finally resting upon Dawn. Paul's gaze wandered back to the two boys and he repeats,"I said leave her alone." Kenny grabbed Barry by the ear, dragging him away, muttering,"C'mon Barry. We better leave Dee-Dee alone." Paul watched the two boys retreat and he extended a hand out to Dawn.

Dawn sniffed and grabbed his hand. Paul helped her off the ground and asked,"What did those two idiots want?" Dawn rubbed her eye with the back of her hand and whispers,"They just wanted to make fun of me." Her eyes widened and realization dawned on her. "Wait... You're that boy who never talks to anyone!" Paul shot a glare at her and Dawn flinched. Paul sighed heavily and murmured,"I don't know why those two wanted to be mean to you. You're too nice for anyone to be a jerk to you. Cause' I think you're... really pretty." A slight blush developed across the bridge of both their noses as they gape at each other.

Paul noticed his big brother, Reggie, was standing nearby, waving his hand to get Paul's attention. Paul groaned and apologized,"My brother is here. I better go. See you around, pretty girl." Paul turned around to leave but Dawn catches him by the shoulder. She clumsily placed a kiss on his cheek, causing the boy's face to erupt into a violent shade of red. Paul could only grin slightly at Dawn before running over to his brother. The two siblings leave the school yard together. What the two kids didn't know was that Reggie had suddenly whipped out his camera at that moment and snapped a picture of the two young ones.

Dawn traced her lips and watches the boys go. A electric spark had left her lips feeling strange yet warm. Her face glowed pink when her mother arrived. Her mother grabbed Dawn's hand and lead her back to the car. During the drive home, Dawn felt her lips and could only imagine how surprised Paul must have been. She watched the world roll by as she wondered where Paul was now. It wasn't until two days later that her mother had came home with a small package labeled,"For Dawn Berlitz" Dawn clutched the little box to her chest as she bolted up the stairs to her room.

Dawn closed the door behind her and plopped onto the bed. The package was wrapped in light purple paper. She tore open the gift wrap and gasped at the contents. A ornate gold necklace sat in the box and she flipped open the heart-shaped locket. She smiled at the picture inside. A small trimmed picture of the kiss they had shared was placed in the left half of the heart. She blushed at the sight of it and flushed even worse when she saw the inscription. In Paul's neat scribble, he had signed,"For Dawn, the cutest girl in the world. -Paul, age 8"

_End of Flashback_

Dawn didn't share the locket with anyone, not even her mother. It was her and Paul's secret, but she doubted that Paul still remembered the locket. It stayed, hidden in it's box, in her drawer. She took it out over the years, so she can be reminded that there is at least one other person than her mom that cared for her. She'd stare at the shiny gold surface of the heart locket whenever she felt lost or alone.

But now she shared her only secret with her best friends. The four other girls had swooned and stood with their hands clamped, thinking of the sweet memory. Leaf broke out of the spell first and she cooed,"Aw, that's so sweet.. It's like a little love story! I wish the guy of my dreams would tell me he liked me." May stirs like she had just woke up from her frozen state and exclaimed,"Oh yeah! You and Zoey didn't tell us who you guys liked!"

Misty shook her orange hair and adds,"Well, that's true. Dawn, May, and I have spilled the beans. Now it's your turn." Leaf giggled and said,"I'm not afraid to show how I feel inside. You know that guy that Ash hangs out with? The guy with spiky brown hair? What's his name?" Zoey straightened her vest and answered,"That guy? His name is Gary." Leaf's eyes gained a distant look and she murmured dreamily,"Oh, right. Gary.." She smiled and gazed outside at the setting sun.

Leaf was in her own little world while the other three girls cornered Zoey. Dawn asked,"So who do you like, Zoey?" Zoey shrugged and replied nonchalantly,"I don't like anyone. Well.. I guess you could say I like Kenny. I respect him for his Coordinating." The girls looked a bit disappointed when May asks,"Okay, to clarify, you only have a semi crush on Kenny?" Zoey nods and says,"The guys are nice but they only strike me as friends. Kenny might just be an exception though."

The three girls were pretty satisfied with that answer. Misty snorted slightly and teased,"Well, Kenny is a bit more in touch with his feminine side. You guys would make a pretty good match." They shook Leaf out of her stupor and Dawn yawned,"Well, today was exciting." Leaf nodded and added in her quiet voice,"Okay, everyone change into their pajamas and unroll your sleeping bags." May grabbed her backpack and shouted,"I call bathroom!" May sped out of the room when Misty snatched her duffel bag and shrieked,"Oh no, you don't!" Misty bolted after May and left Dawn standing there, wondering how this happened in the first place.

Dawn spun around and asked,"So, what are you guys gonna do about my problem? That is why you guys came over here, right?" Zoey nodded and explained,"We're gonna devise a plan to get you and Paul together." Leaf was on the floor, spreading out her green sleeping bag. Leaf paused and added,"Maybe we can hatch a plan for all of us." Zoey and Dawn gaped at Leaf who had continued her work like nothing was out of the ordinary.

May returned to the room and unrolled her sleeping bag. May was in a Beautifly t-Shirt and sleeping shorts, her hair a rat's nest. She gave a lopsided grin and joked,"Arceus, Misty is a bit energetic." May flopped down onto her red sleeping bag when Misty came back, running a brush through her hair. Misty was sporting a shirt tie-dyed with splotches of blue. She grinned deviously at the ragged May and teased,"Hopefully that taught you that I get the bathroom first."

Zoey and Leaf left Dawn's bedroom when a little blue penguin Pokemon waddled in. Dawn smiled and scooped up the Pokemon who chirped,"Pip pip lup!" Misty squealed and comes bounding over. "Is that a water-type Pokemon?" Dawn fell over onto her bed and exclaimed,"Yup, this is my partner, Piplup." Misty stroked the penguin's head and cooed,"Well, aren't you the cutest!" Piplup crosses his arms arrogantly and pipped,"Pip piplup."

Leaf was back first, wearing a Bulbasaur baby tee and shorts. Zoey was right behind her, wearing a plain white shirt and black sweat pants. Dawn settled down onto her bed and asked,"So what's step one?" The four other girls share a look and they all say in harmony,"Well, this might take a while."


	5. Truth or Dare

Author's Note: So many good ideas, so little time.. Oh well, I'll find a way. Alright, on with the story. But first..

_Edited on January 29, 2013_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Okay, happy?**

* * *

Ash trekked home with his hands in his pockets when a voice shouted,"Hey, Ketchum!" Ash stopped abruptly and spun around to face the person who had called his name. Drew was sprinting forward with Paul and Gary in tow. Drew halted to a stop and flicked his green hair out of his equally green eyes and says,"Hey, I heard the girls were having a sleepover. Maybe we should crash the party." Gary was right behind Drew and Gary whined,"Drew, you said we were TPing Barry's house!" Paul appeared behind Gary and grumbled,"Yeah Drew. Just leave the girls to their stupid party."

A sly smile played onto Ash's face and he commented,"But spying on the girls is more interesting. And they're gonna be in their pajamas." Gary made a face and complained,"So? What does that matter?" Drew had already caught on to Ash's devious plan and remarked,"Dude. They're girls. They'll be dressed in shorts. _Short _shorts." Gary slapped Drew up the head and taunted,"Yeah. You'd _love _that, Drew." Drew rubbed his head and mumbled,"Shut up, Gary." Paul crossed his arms and muttered,"Let's just go check on the girls. Where are they staying at?" Drew smirked evilly and drawled,"They're at Dawn's house, Paul." Paul scowled at his friend and grunted,"Whatever." A slight blush bloomed around Paul's nose but the three boys ignored Paul and they began to walk to Dawn's mini complex.

Dawn sat on top of her furry covers and hugged a pink fluffy pillow to her chest. She didn't take part in the deep conversation her friends were so involved in. Dawn kept her eyes to the golden locket that glimmered in the light. She heard snitches of conversation like,"Maybe she can ask him during lunch tomorrow." and "Nah, that's completely stupid." Dawn cleared her throat and said tiredly,"Enough about me, guys. How about a game of Truth or Dare?" (Real original, right?) May laughed and exclaimed,"Yeah, let's do it!"

Dawn jumped off her bed and took a seat next to Misty. All five girls were sitting in a circle and Dawn asked,"Okay, so who's going first?" May's hand was like a windmill but Leaf asked quietly,"May I go first?" Misty slapped May's spinning hand and replied,"Yeah, you go ahead, Leaf." Leaf smiled and glanced around at the four other girls. Leaf grinned and pointed at Zoey,"So, Zoey. Truth or Dare?" Zoey gave her red locks a shake and remarked,"I'm gonna go with dare!" Leaf smiled deviously and announced,"Alright, I dare you to wear a girly baby tee all night!"

The tomboy's mouth dropped to the floor as Leaf motioned to Dawn. Dawn understood the message and skipped over to her closet. Rummaging through the loaded closet, Dawn searched until she found the perfect shirt for Zoey's torture. Displaying the shirt for all to see, Zoey stared in utter disbelief at the teeny tiny shirt that hung from Dawn's fingers. Zoey dashed up and swiped the shirt away, grumbling,"I'll show you.."

The group of boys stood behind Dawn's mini complex. Drew lifted his head up and whispered excitedly,"Hey, look! Dawn's window is open!" Gary and Ash glanced up and Gary muttered,"Uh, yeah. So, Drew. How do you plan to get up there?" Gary's question was answered when Drew smirked and exclaimed in a sing-song voice,"Oh, you'll see." Drew strutted up to Ash and dragged him to the side of Dawn's house.

Ash shifted his hat and asked,"What are you doing?" Drew didn't reply because he was too busy pulling an annoyed Gary over to Ash. Drew silently pointed at Gary then to Ash and the realization dawned onto Gary. Gary yelled,"Aw, hell nah! I ain't getting on top of Ash!" Drew shushed him urgently and pointed up at the open window. Gary crossed his arms and huffed,"Alright, alright. Come on, Ashy-boy."

Gary scrambled onto Ash's shoulders and Ash held onto Gary's sneakers as they dug into his shoulders. Ash grunted and muttered,"You gotta lose some weight, Gary." Gary grinded his shoes on the raven-haired guy's shoulders and hissed,"Shut up, Ketchum. You're the one who never stops eating. I'm surprised you haven't exploded from chowing down so much." Drew decided to ignore Ash's little comment which he grumbled under his breath,"It's not my fault I'm part Snorlax." Drew facepalmed and motioned over to Paul. Paul raised an eyebrow and bluntly replied,"I rather not, thanks."

Drew scowled and muttered,"You wanna spy on the girls or not?" Paul crossed his arms and retorts,"Why can't we just use that tree right there?" Paul pointed at finger at the birch tree planted in Dawn's backyard. Drew shook his green locks and whispered,"That can't hold up one of us, much less all of us at the same time. So just shut up and get on Gary's shoulders. Paul thundered something that sounded a lot like,"Why are we here anyway?" but Paul obeyed and began to climb. He was about to reach Gary's shoulders when Paul's sneaker connected with Ash's face.

Ash complained,"Why I even decided to tag along to this train wreck puzzles me." Paul scurried up onto Gary and the boy ladder was ready for the last person. Drew hauled himself up and grabbed the window to rest on. Drew's head barely reached the top but he could still glimpse in. Drew gasped and exclaimed,"Dang, the girls look pretty freaking hot" Gary inhaled sharply and moaned,"Hurry up, Drew." Ash groaned and whined,"Yeah, you guys aren't exactly feathers."

Drew was still gaping in wonder at the girls. His green eyes widened when he noticed that Zoey and Leaf were also there. "Hey Gary," Drew whispered,"Leaf is here, too." Gary straightened up at the sound of the girl's name and asked,"W-What's she wearing?" Drew smirked and mumbled back," A Bulbasaur tee and booty shorts. Why so interested, Gary? Oh, that's right. You're lovey-dovey for her." Gary would've punched Drew if he wasn't being squashed under Paul and Drew. Drew shushed him and said,"Wait, stuff is happening."

Zoey returned from the bathroom with the shirt on. The pink baby tee had large hearts made of glittery sequins and fit the tomboy rather snugly. A small portion of her belly was shown. Zoey shivered slightly and spat,"Gah, close the window, would ya? I'm gonna freeze to death." May stood up and teased,"Pink is a good color on you, Zoey. Kenny might have suffered a major nosebleed if he was here." Zoey grunted as May strood over to the window. She was about to close it when she glanced down and noticed that the foliage had shook. May raised an eyebrow and gasped loudly when she realized the greenery that had shivered was Drew.

Drew looked up and gasped at the brunette. May screamed,"DREW?! What are you doing here?!" Drew was caught off guard and he swayed backwards. Poor Ash on the bottom of the pile groaned and collapsed under the shift of weight. Gary, Paul, and Drew tumbled down when May screeched,"Hey, I think we have some stalkers on our hands!" The four other girls crowded around at the window and laughed at the tangled boys. The guys were moaning on the floor when Paul hissed,"Okay, I'm never doing that again." Gary rubbed his aching back and mumbled,"Geez, Ash. You're such a wuss."

Ash straightened up and roared,"You guys were on my shoulders! I don't think you could hold up 3 other dudes." Dawn pushed her way to the front of the window and yelled,"What do you think you're doing?!" Drew was beginning to answer when a neighbor nearby hollered,"Take your screaming match inside! My children are sleeping!" Dawn flinched and called,"Sorry Mrs. Smith! We just have some creeps on our hands!" Dawn whipped her attention back to the boys and hissed,"Front door. Now."

The four boys jumped up and sped around the mini complex to the front door. The girls jumped down the stairs and Dawn tossed open the door. The guys were panting and Dawn spat,"So, why are you guys spying on us?" Drew shrugged and stated,"Just curious." Misty rolled her eyes and said,"Get your sorry butts in here before we wake up everyone in Dawn's neighborhood." One by one, the guys filed inside and May let the door snap shut with a bang.

Dawn sighed and said,"Maybe you guys better stay over tonight." Gary began to object when Drew replied,"Sure, why not?" Paul sent Drew a death glare but remained silent. Ash grins and exclaims,"Thanks, Dawn! So, do you have anything to eat?" Misty slapped him on the head and shouted,"You only think about food, don't you?!" Dawn grabbed Misty's hand before she could strike again and answered,"Yeah, there is food in the kitchen." Ash smiled widely and exclaimed,"Alright!" He sped into the kitchen and left the rest there to sweatdrop in the background.

Zoey sighed and continued,"Anyway, for punishment for stalking us, you guys have to take part in our game of Truth or Dare." Gary snorted and arrogantly claimed,"Pft. Whatever. You girls suck at Truth or Dare." Leaf retaliated quietly,"Let's see about that, shall we?" Gary's eyes widened and he muttered,"Uh. Yeah, sure." May scrambled upstairs and dragged down every girl's sleeping bag. The guys took a seat on the couch as the girls spread out their sleeping bags on the floor. Ash came back with a cookie and asked,"What are we doing?"

Dawn glanced up and yelled,"Where did you get that cookie?!" Ash shrugged and replied nonchalantly,"They were in a jar in your kitchen. All the rest of your food is too healthy." Dawn jumped up and whacked Ash on the head. "Those cookies were from my mom, you dunce!" Ash sweatdropped and slowly asked,"Can I still have the cookie?" Dawn groaned in frustration and responded,"Fine, keep the dumb cookie." Ash chomped down on the chocolate chip cookie and took a seat next to Leaf. Dawn sat down and May asked,"So, who's going first?"

Dawn raised her hand and stated,"This is my house so I want to go first." Misty nodded and Dawn continued,"Hm. Okay, Ash. Truth or dare?" Ash pondered over it for a second and exclaimed gleefully,"Dare!" Dawn smiled evilly and taunted,"I dare you to go the rest of the night without food!" Ash groaned and grabbed his stomach before whining,"But I'm still hungry!" Misty snapped back,"Well, too bad. It's your turn now, Ash." That sobered Ash up who pointed at May. He triumphantly asked,"May, truth or dare?"

May shrugged and replied,"Truth, I guess." Ash grinned and slyly asked,"Who do you have a crush on?" That resulted in some "Ooohs!"from the girls and May blushed. She stammered,"I'm not saying it out loud! Ash, come with me upstairs and I'll tell you there!" May yanked Ash by the arm and bolted upstairs with him. Gary smirked at Drew and winked. Drew glared at his spiky-haired friend before flicking his green fringe nervously, waiting anxiously for Ash and May to return.

Upstairs, May dragged Ash into the bathroom and shut the door. May closed her eyes and muttered,"Don't tell anyone this, okay? Misty, Dawn, Zoey, and Leaf already know this but.. I like Drew!" She squealed and clamped her hands over her mouth. Ash smiled widely and assured,"Don't tell Drew I said this but he likes you back even if he won't admit it. Your secret is safe with me." May blushed heavily and the two walked back downstairs to the awaiting group.

The two flopped back into their seats and Drew cleared his throat before asking,"So, uh... Who does May like?" His voice caught at the end but Ash teased,"Can't say a word, Drew. Sorry!" May picked at the corner of her bedroll and said,"Leaf, truth or dare." Leaf grinned and said,"Truth." May thought for a second and questioned,"Leaf, how long have you known Gary?" Leaf grinned and answered without missing a beat,"I knew Gary since we were kids. But I didn't see him again after I moved to New Bark Town in Johto. I'm so glad we met up again at school." Leaf blushed a bit at the last sentence as well as Gary.

Leaf breathed,"Y-Yeah. Well, my turn. Paul, truth or dare?" Paul glanced up to stare at Leaf and grunted,"Ugh, fine. Truth." Leaf instantly asked,"Do you have a crush on someone and if so, who is it?" Paul stared daggers at her and headed straight upstairs without a word. Leaf took the hint and followed quickly. Paul was waiting in the hallway and grunted,"Not a single word or I'll sic all my Pokemon after you." Leaf nodded curtly and Paul muttered in a hushed voice,"It's Troublesome." He slipped past Leaf and stomped back downstairs. Leaf gasped and sang,"Oh, Dawn is gonna love this!" She walked back downstairs when Dawn squealed,"Who is it or are you not allowed to tell?"

Paul pointed a menacing finger at Leaf and muttered,"Remember, not a single word, Green." Leaf rolled her eyes at the mention of her last name and replied,"Hear that? Not a word." Leaf mimed zipping up her lips and locking them, tossing away the imaginary key for good measure. Dawn looked a bit disappointed but Leaf sat down. Paul turned to Gary and asked,"Oak, truth or dare?" Gary arrogantly exclaimed,"Let's go with dare." Paul gave a small smirk and pointed back at Leaf. "I dare you to kiss your girlfriend over there." Leaf and Gary blushed insanely and Gary spat out,"She isn't my g-girlfriend!" Paul leaned back against the wall and deadpanned,"Too bad. A dare is a dare."

Gary scowled at Paul and quickly raced over to Leaf. Kissing her quickly on the cheek, he straightened up and demanded,"Happy?!" Paul shrugged and Gary strutted back to his chair. A flurry of happy thoughts buzzed around in Leaf's head but her face remained cool and collected. Gary sighed and says,"Zoey, truth or dare?" Zoey muttered,"Truth. I don't need another dare since I'm stuck in this ridiculous shirt." She picked at the pink baby tee, clearly disgusted, when Gary exclaimed,"Of all the guys here, who is the hottest?"

Zoey shrugged and simply replied,"You all don't make an impression on me but I'll say Drew cause' you're a good Coordinator." Zoey quickly sent a _I'm not into the guy _look to a shocked May. May calmed down and grinned slightly at the floor. Zoey was beginning say,"Okay, Dawn. Truth or dare?" when she is cut off by a terrified Ash who yelled,"Oh Arceus! I almost forgot about the math homework! I gotta go and finish that or Mr. Slowick will have my head!" Ash bolted out the door and Gary yawned,"Well, I guess I'm off too. G'night, Leaf." Gary is out the door before Leaf can react.

Drew and Paul stood simultaneously when Drew stated,"Better follow them. See you girls tomorrow." Drew sauntered off and Paul spat,"Not a word, Leaf Green. Not a single word." He pointed briskly at his own coal eyes before jabbing his fingers towards Leaf's green orbs. Paul disappeared as well and the girls were left alone.

Dawn flopped to the floor like a Magikarp and mumbled,"Ugh finally. I thought I was gonna have to host four more unwanted guests." She looked up to Leaf with big pleading eyes and begged,"Tell me what he said. Please? That's what friends are for!" Leaf grinned and crawled over to Dawn. Leaf leaned forward and whispered into the blunette's ear. "He so totally likes you. Maybe you can finally crack that antisocial wall of his." Dawn allowed herself a smile when Misty asked,"So May, what did Ash tell ya? Who exactly has the hots for the elusive May Maple?"

May smiles widely and exclaims,"Drew likes me! I can't believe it!" Dawn grinned sleepily and murmured,"Alright, time for bed, guys." Zoey glanced at her Poketch and whistled,"Wow, 1:30 in the morning." Dawn switched off the lights and all girls slipped into their bags. Silver moonlight peeked through the living room's curtains, casting a dim light on the carpeted floor.

May's face was hidden in the darkness but a brilliant smile was plastered on her face. She found out that Drew Hayden liked her. May felt like she was floating on cloud nine. May tossed over onto her side and feel asleep, thinking of a certain chartreuse-haired coordinator. Leaf put a hand to her cheek, right where Gary's lips had made contact. It was strange. Leaf hadn't expected Gary Oak's lips to be that soft. When he had kissed her, a spark traveled down her spine. Leaf was so excited at the feeling.

Dawn was also awake and stared at the front door. Paul Shinji, the quiet harsh guy, had a crush on her. She smiled and thought,"I'm gonna ask him out to the dance. I swear to myself I will. I'm gonna make my own happy ending." That was her last thought as sleep took over.


	6. Start of the School Day

Author's Note: Okay, I really have nothing to say in this Author's Note that wouldn't spoil the story either now or in later chapters. Now I shut up and please enjoy the story. K thnx bye.

_Edited on January 30, 2013_

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, the popularity wouldn't have bombed.**

* * *

Early beams of sunlight poured through the pristine windows, waking up the navy-haired girl. Dawn sat up and stretched. She yawned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Her eyes adjusted to the light and she grinned at the sight of her sleeping friends. May's arms were splayed across the floor and a thin line of drool dribbled down her open mouth. Misty tossed in her sleep and mumbled something about water Pokemon. Zoey snored slightly and crept deeper into her sleeping bag. Leaf was probably the calmest sleeper, her caramel hair covering her face.

Dawn crawled out of her sleeping bag and glanced at the clock in her kitchen. It read 7:12 in red digital numbers. She swept her blue locks out of her face and stumbled over to Misty. Dawn nudged the sleeping girl with her foot. It was useless for Misty was a heavy sleeper. The blunette coordinator rolled her eyes and got on her knees. She poked Misty on the cheek and mumbled,"Hey, Mist. Wake up." Misty just batted away Dawn's finger and turned over. By then, Dawn was slightly annoyed. A brilliant but devious idea popped into Dawn's mind and she grinned mischievously.

Dawn stood up and ran her big toe up and down Misty's blue sleeping bag. Dawn gasped and warned,"Misty, watch out! There's a Caterpie crawling on you!" By the mention of bug Pokemon, Misty's eyes snapped open and she scrambled out of the sleeping bag, screaming,"Get it off me!" Misty fled upstairs while Dawn giggled at her friend's fright. Misty's terrified screams had abruptly woken up the other girls. May snorted and grumbled,"What was that?" Leaf stood up shakily and said,"Thanks for the wake up scream, Dawn." Dawn laughed and chirped,"Morning, everyone!"

Zoey sat up and remarked,"Finally! Morning! That means I can take off this horrible excuse of clothing!" Zoey picked at the pink baby tee in disgust and slung her knapsack onto her back. Zoey zoomed up the stairs, anxious to get rid of the feminine blouse. May swept away the small trail of saliva on her chin and grumbled,"What time is it?" Leaf squinted at the digital clock in the kitchen and answered,"It's 7:15. We better get ready for school." Misty's carrot head poked out from behind the staircase and she whispered,"Is.. Is the Caterpie gone?" Dawn concealed a laugh and she replied,"Yes Misty. The Caterpie is back outside, away from you."

Misty slunk out from her hiding spot and a huge yawn stretched her mouth. Misty rubbed her eyes and muttered,"Got anything to eat?" May snickered and teased,"Dang Misty. You sound like Ash." Misty's eyes widen and she smacked May on top of her auburn head. "Oh, quiet you!" Leaf grinned at the two bickering girls and asked,"But seriously, Dawn. Do you have anything we could have for breakfast?" Dawn nodded and nudged her head towards the kitchen. "Help yourself as long as you don't make a total mess." Zoey, now fully clothed, jumped down and exclaimed,"Alright, food!" Zoey sped off to the kitchen as the girls were left to sweatdrop at Zoey.

May stretched and chirped,"Okay, I'm off to the bathroom!" Misty's eyes glinted evilly and she hissed in an undertone,"Not so fast, May Maple." May froze as she remembered the horrific thrashing she had obtained from Misty the previous day. May gestured her hands up the stairs and muttered,"Yeah, right. After you, Misty." Misty trudged up the stairs, heading to the bathroom to change. Dawn tramped back up to her room and tore open her closet, in search of clothes. Finally, after searching through her black hole of a closet, she was rewarded with her favorite outfit.

A red scarf wrapped around her neck and a ruffled white shirt under a black blouse. Her pink mini skirt fluttered just right above her knees. Dawn strode over to her bedside table. A lime green plastic brush and her favorite yellow clips sat on the counter. Running the brush through her hair, Dawn styled her locks and slid the triangle clips into her hair. Dawn's old skiing cap was slung on her doorknob which she plopped onto her neat locks. Dawn twirled in delight and scampered out of her bedroom.

Misty sat at the baby blue steel table in Dawn's small tidy kitchen. Zoey leaned on the counter, having a staring contest with the toaster as it toasted her bread. The amber-haired Coordinator was decked out in her maroon long sleeved shirt with her orange vest on top. Her signature sunglasses shined atop her head and the pale red Poketch was strapped to her wrist. Zoey's fingers rapped the counter with waiting. Meanwhile, Misty tore a bagel to pieces. Misty's carrot hair was tied back in her usual side ponytail. Misty's blue short shorts held in place by her red suspenders. A simple yellow shirt that cut off at her belly was being worn. All that was needed to complete her outfit was her favorite red and yellow sneakers.

Upstairs, Dawn strutted though the hallways and saw Leaf sitting patiently outside the bathroom. Dawn smiled and joked,"How long has May been in there?" Leaf lifted a finger and opened her mouth answer when the door flung wide open and a dressed-up May retorted,"For the record, I've only been in there for 3 minutes." Dawn smiled sheepishly and apologized,"Oh, sorry." May was wearing a different outfit that day. Instead of her usual red outfit, her blouse was ocean blue, matching her eyes.

A matching blue bandana with white strips was wrapped on her head, her bangs swept to the side. May was lacking her usual white skirt, just wearing black shorts underneath. May had a black fanny pack placed backwards on her waist and white shoes shoved over her black socks. Leaf shook her head and slid past May to head inside the bathroom.

Dawn sauntered back downstairs with May on her tail, making a beeline for the kitchen. May trekked over to the fridge, not even bothering to ask for permission. Dawn caught a glimpse over May's shoulder and sighed,"Gah, I have nothing I wanna eat." May made a happy noise and grabbed a Wepear berry cup of yogurt. Dawn watched in amused silence as May slipped the discovered treat and a plastic spoon into her fanny pack. Dawn moaned,"Now, what do I eat?"

Misty glanced over from her mangled bagel and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl that sat on the table. Lobbing the fruit to the blunette coordinator, Dawn caught it in mid-air and broke the crisp skin of the fruit projectile. The sweet juice flooded her tongue and she said through a mouth full of fruit,"Thanks Mist." A loud pop was heard and Zoey shouted,"Oh, darn it! I blinked!" Zoey stormed to the fridge and pulled out a tub of butter. Zoey grabbed a butter knife and scrapped the top of the butter. Slapping the butter on the toast, Zoey jokingly hissed,"You win this time, you slice of buttery goodness." Dawn giggled at the silliness as Misty flashed a bemused look and continued mauling her bagel.

A tidied-up Leaf walked in and asked,"May, you aren't eating breakfast?" Leaf's shirt was electric blue with a thick black trim. A hollow black circle was sewed over her heart. Her layered dirty pink skirt swished from side to side. Electric blue baggy socks lay underneath Leaf's white sneakers. A white sun hat styled after a Premier ball pressed down Leaf's caramel locks. Her pastel yellow bag swung from her shoulder. May was fiddling with her navy gloves and answered,"I'm just gonna save the yogurt for school." Leaf nodded curtly and opened Dawn's cupboards. Skimming the contents, Leaf settled on two energy bars. Ripping open the plastic cover of one, she chomped down on the granola as she slipped the second into her bag.

Misty gulped down the last bite of bagel and wondered out loud,"I wonder who they booked to play at this year's dance." May nodded and added,"Hopefully they'll have an _actual _band this year." The girls shuddered at the memory of last year's band. The group who had played the first song was brutally kicked out of the high school because their songs have just plain sucked. Zoey swallowed a chunk of buttered toast and shrieked,"OH, ARCEUS! We better run!" The digital clock now read 7:42 and Dawn hollered,"Oh, no! Run!" The girls scrambled out of Dawn's complex and sprinted to Saffron High.

Gary and Drew sat underneath the shade of the oak tree and listened as Paul and Ash had a shouting match. The two guys watched the argument bounce back and forth like a tennis match. Ash fumed and shouted,"Well, how do you know? You're too emotionless to love!" Paul scowled and muttered darkly,"You're too dense to know." Ash spat,"I may be a little dense but I'm not a jerk!" Paul was a master at death glares. The glare he shot at Ash was a definitely a ten on the scale of evilness. Ash shrank in his shoes and his eyes widened. "Hey, look! Here come the girls!" Ash waved his hand like a windmill and yelled,"Hey, guys! Over here!" Gary shot up and slapped a hand over Ash's mouth and muttered,"Shut up, you imbecile." But it was too late. The girls had spotted Ash and were coming over.

Drew facepalmed and mumbled,"Well, better get this over with." Drew swished his hand in the air and as if by magic, a red rose was pinched between his fingers. Drew stumbled to get up and strutted over to the girls. The girls stopped in place and took a second to catch their breath. Dawn bent over and gasped,"We.. We made it. Thank Arceus the first bell hasn't rung yet." Misty stretched her back and huffed,"Yup, we're here." May had ripped open her pack and had begun shoveling down the lime yogurt. But she froze in mid mouth full when she saw Drew coming. Her spoon was lodged in her mouth and she garbled,"Hiya, Drew." Drew stepped in front of her and smirked.

He flicked his green fringe and nonchalantly greeted,"Hello, May. Wait, what's that on your cheek?" A streak of green yogurt was splashed on her cheek. May was about to raise a hand to clean it off when Drew did just that. His hand stroked her cheek and wiped off the yogurt. May's heart skipped a beat when their skin made contact and flushed a deep pink. The plastic spoon clattered from her mouth to the asphalt. Drew licked his fingers clean of the creamy yogurt and mused,"Mm.. Wepear berry." May made a squeaking noise that sounded a lot like,"Help." Drew smirked at May's reaction and displayed the rose. He whispered seductively,"For you, my lady."

May plucked the flower from him and murmured,"Is this for me?" Drew sweatdropped and teased,"No, it's for Beautifly. Of course, it's for you! Come with me to the dance, May?" May froze and accused,"Is this some kind of prank or trick?" Drew looked shocked and stammered,"No, it's not! May Maple," Drew grasped her forearms softly. "Would you go the dance with me?" May smiled widely and glomped him. She buried her face in his chest and murmured,"Oh, yes, Drew. Of course I'll go to the dance with you." Drew pulled back and grinned at May. He wrapped his arm around May's waist and shouted into the distance,"See that, Oak? I'm no wuss!" May giggled and entwined her hand in his.

Gary shrugged to himself and yelled back,"You've got guts, Hayden! I respect that!" Dawn gasped and clapped her hands together before exclaiming,"Congrats, May! You've got a date to the dance!" The brunette grinned over her shoulder and replied,"Thanks, Dawn! I'm so excited!" The two coordinators sauntered into the tall high school, shoulder to shoulder. Leaf clamped her hands and cooed,"Aw.. How cute!" Zoey nudged her and teased,"Leaf, Gary is over there. Why don't you ask him?" Leaf gaped at Gary and mumbled,"I.. I don't know. What if he says no?" Zoey placed a comforting hand on Leaf's shoulder and replied,"Don't worry, Leaf. I don't think no is an option." Zoey grinned and walked away, leaving Leaf there.

Leaf pondered over it a bit and thought,"Hm. Alright, I can do this! There is no way I don't have this in the bag!" Leaf walked over and took a seat between her two childhood friends. Gary blinked uncertainly and started,"Uh. Hey, Leaf." Leaf giggled and responded,"Hello, Gary. Um. Do you wanna uh.. go to the dance with me? Er.. A-Actually, it's alright. You don't have to go with me." She began to crawl away in shame when a hand grabbed her wrist. Gary pulled Leaf onto his lap and kissed her. Leaf's eyes widened but they drifted to a close as the kiss deepened. Leaf pretty much melted in Gary's arms.

A bemused Ash childishly joked,"Ew! Guys! Get a room!" They pull apart and Gary replied,"Yeah, I'll go with you, Leafy." Leaf blushed slightly and whispered,"Thanks, Gary. I thought you would have gone with those tramps you usually hang around." Gary scoffed,"Tramps? Those fair ladies are my fan club! I just can't say no to them." Leaf stuck out her tongue and Gary turned to Ash. "You gonna ask Misty or no? You chicken or something, Ketchum?" Ash frowned and grumbled,"I've got better things to do than going to some frilly dance!" Gary smirked and questioned,"Really? Even though we're the ones playing the first song?"

Leaf gasped and asked,"You guys play instruments?" Gary nodded and explained,"I play bass, Ashy-boy here is the drums, Paul rocks the guitar, and Drew is lead." Leaf whistled and mused,"Wow, Gary. I never knew that about you guys." Paul spun around to face them and hissed,"Yeah, no one ever knew that. Except now you do. And we don't need more publicity with our crazy-ass fangirls." Leaf shrugged under Paul's death glare and teased,"Whatever, Shinji. Big deal. By the way, are you asking Dawn?" Paul froze and stammered,"I am n-not bringing D-Dawn to the dance!"

Ash smiled and taunted,"You said Dawn's name..!" Ash's sentence abruptly ended as Paul slapped him over the head. Paul roared,"I didn't say that troublesome girl's name!" Gary rolled his eyes and scoffed,"Whatever, Shinji. Drew and I already have dates. You and Ash are single so far." Paul crossed his arms and retorted,"Shut up, Oak. It's not like you asked Green. She was the one to come up to you. Isn't it like ancient high school law that the guy has to ask the chick?" Gary stuck up his nose indignantly and retaliated,"Shut up. At least I'm not going by myself."

Ash stammered,"I'll f-find someone to come with me. Y-You'll see, Gary." He glanced over to Misty chatting animatedly with a bored-looking Dawn. Gary snorted and stated simply,"Just ask them now before Rudy or Conway tries to steal them." Leaf grabbed Gary's hand and dragged him away, saying,"Let's leave Ashy-boy and Paul here to think. We need to get to homeroom." Ash was sitting there blankly and Paul growled,"Gah, this is pathetic." Paul stomped away into the high school. Ash was still making up his mind when the bell rung loudly. He whipped his head back and forth before noticing that the whole school yard that lay before him was empty. Ash yelled and sprinted blindly inside, heading for his first period class.


	7. Troubled Thoughts

Author's Note: Wow, I'm so honored that many people enjoy my stories. Please, if you've enjoyed any of my other fanfictions, make sure to check em' all out! It means a lot knowing that I can write stories and people enjoy reading them! Just to say, Dawn's schedule is slightly based off mine. The teachers' names are also my real life ones. I felt like I needed to say this. And now, I give you Chapter 7 of Saffron High School! K thnx bye.

_Edited on February 2, 2013_

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, 5th generation wouldn't have gotten a bad rep. I hope.**

* * *

Dawn glanced hopefully at the large oak tree that sprouted in the school yard as Misty droned on and on about the wonders of water type Pokemon. Sure, Dawn loved water Pokemon. She choose Piplup as her starter after all! But she just wasn't interested in this particular conversation. Dawn wished so badly to gather the guts to ask Paul to the dance. Paul and Gary stood in the shadow of the tree, possibly chatting.

Dawn was about to ask Misty to shut up when Leaf bravely ventured over to the guys. Dawn couldn't hear what they talked about but she gasped loudly when Gary pulled Leaf in for a kiss. Dawn was glad for her friend but gagged when she unconsciously thought to her self,"Was there tongue?" Dawn paused as she heard her inner voice ask that question." Ah, ew! Brain, what the heck."

Misty was saying,"If it's solely water type, then only two other types affect it!" But she stopped when she noticed Dawn drifting off. Misty was about to slap her friend's arm when Misty glanced over where Dawn's eyes had wandered. Misty gaped at Leaf and Gary kissing for a second and smirked. Misty was about to taunt,"Bet you wish Paul did that to you.." when Dawn snapped her fingers and exclaimed,"Hey! Misty, Ash should take you to the dance! You guys make such a cute couple!"

Dawn spun around, her gleeful face glowing. Misty froze in surprise and her face was slightly pink. Misty stammered,"I-I'm not going to the d-dance with A-A-Ash! I mean, we're j-just friends!" Dawn crossed her arms and retorted,"You do know he still keeps your lucky lure, right? He kept it all those years and wouldn't share it with _anyone_! Wake up and smell the coffee, Misty! Ash loves you and always will!" Misty stared at Dawn like she fell from the sky and muttered,"He- He still has my lure?" Dawn nodded and encouraged,"So, go ask him before some other girl does!"

Dawn turned on her heel and sauntered off to the high school. Misty caught a glimpse at Ash and sighed. Misty followed Dawn inside, her mind a swamp of thoughts. The two girls were about to head their separate ways when Misty whispered,"I put a little something in your backpack that will absolutely win Paul over. Just show it to him when you get the chance. See you at lunch, Dawn. And good luck." Misty tore off and Dawn thought about giving chase after her but her feet drove her towards her locker.

Dawn sighed and shrugged off her backpack. She whispered to herself as she twirled in her combination,"18.. 36.. 02." Unlatching the locker, Dawn is going through her backpack when she chokes at the sight of a little white box nestled in between her books. Not thinking clearly, she snatched the little box and threw it into her locker. Dawn flinched at the little sound of impact it made and lugged her notebooks into her arms. She was about to slam the locker shut when on sudden impulse, picked up the box very carefully as if it was dynamite.

Dawn hugged the notebooks and box to her chest and hurried off to her first period. She bolted through the hallways of the school, hearing people calling her name. Dawn ignored everything that was happening around her because if she was late, her Challenge English teacher, Mrs. Guidi, would have her head. But that was her big mistake. In her rabid rush to get to class, she hadn't noticed that the white box had slipped out of her grip and landed on the floor.

Paul strode through the hallways, his eyes trained on the floor. Noises buzzed through the air like flies but Paul didn't acknowledge any of it. He heard someone, probably Drew, shout after him,"Hey Paul, wait up!" He pressed on, not even waiting for the person to catch up. Drew sped up and grabbed Paul by his shoulder. Drew wasn't expecting for Paul to whip his head around and roar,"Leave me alone, Hayden!" Drew clenched his ears and yelled,"Geez! I'm only following you cause' we share the next class, bonehead!"

Paul grunted as his apology and kept walking. Drew huffed and attempted,"So, uh, who you bringing to the dance..?" Paul growled something that Drew didn't exactly catch. They were almost at the doors of their PokeTech class when Paul froze in his tracks. Drew bumped right into Paul's back and was about to utter an apology when Paul mumbled,"Go on ahead I'll catch up in a bit."

Drew was beginning to protest,"No way, man. Mr. Hammer-" when Paul forced the green-haired coordinator in front of him. Drew stumbled and muttered,"Good Giratina. Fine. I'm not covering up for you if you're late." Drew disappeared behind the twin metal doors and left Paul there. Paul exhaled, glad to be rid of Drew. The purple-haired trainer backtracked down the hallway. His heartbeat quickened as he knelt down to grab a white box that laid on the floor. His shaking hands removed the cover and Paul caught his breath when he saw the necklace.

Paul's blood rushed in his eardrums as he took in the sight of the golden locket. His hands were definitely trembling while he forced the golden heart-shaped locket open. His whole body seemed to shut down when he read the inscription that he had written over eight years ago. Paul numbly thought,"So Troublesome did keep it all these years.." Fragments of that early memory bubbled to his mind. He was suddenly eight years old again, staring into Dawn's cobalt eyes brimming with tears. Paul could heard himself fess up that he liked her.

Paul's heart skipped a beat when his young voice echoed in his ears,"Cause' I think you're really pretty.." The trainer winced as the words hammered into his skull. Paul would've stood there all day if it hadn't been for Drew who opened the doors to find Paul. Paul noticed Drew's emerald eyes boring into him. He fumbled with the white box and slipped it into his pocket. Paul's face morphed back into his serious expression and he strode past Drew into the PokeTech class.

The two would-be lovers sat bored in different classrooms. Dawn doodled on a little sheet of paper as the English lesson slugged on. Her pencil had a mind of it's own as it drew a tiny heart in the corner of the paper. She watched drowsily as the lead traced a D+P in the center. Dawn smiled dreamily at the thought of a relationship. Dawn suddenly felt eyes gaping past her shoulders, peeking at the paper. Hurriedly, she scribbled out the heart and anxiously thought,"What if that happened to us? We never came to be together? Scratched out of hope just like my paper?" Dawn took several deep breaths and smiled. The blunette lightened up as she giddily thought,"No way! Dawn, you're just being paranoid. Paul gave me that necklace for a reason. He likes me."

Meanwhile, halfway across the entire high school, Paul half-listened to their PokeTech teacher explain how the Pokeball Trading System worked. He fingered the little box in his pocket as he stared at the chalkboard. Paul thought tiredly,"Can this lesson drag on any longer?" Their teacher, Mr. Hammer, was up front with a small Trading device. Mr. Hammer explained,"When you trade, you have to remove the capsules from the Pokemon's Pokeball," He demonstrated how the decorated Pokeball wouldn't dissolve into white light to be traded. "The seals can not be transformed into transferable data."

Paul shifted in his seat as he thought,"Troublesome used to cover her Pokeballs in capsules during contests." Sure, he had watched all her contests. Paul would sneak in and observe from afar. He felt the corners of his lips lift up in a smile but it halted just as quickly when he mentally slapped himself. "Idiot! You are not in love with Dawn!" Paul yelled in his mind but something in the back of his brain cooed,"Aw, doesn't her name just feel so right when you say it? Face the music, Paul. You know you like her." Paul shot back,"Shut the hell up, brain. I am not turning into one of those guys from chick flicks. This is not some fucking soap opera. She's not going to magically announce her undying love for me."

He must've been making faces as he argued with himself because Drew seemed to have noticed. Drew lightly punched Paul on the shoulder and whispered,"Dude, what's eating you?" Paul snapped back, just about ready to bite every single of Drew's fingers off. Drew jerked back and muttered,"Gah, whatever. You're hopeless." **Brrrrring! **The shrill bell shrieked it's lovely yet horrid song through the intercom and Paul was the first out the door in a blur of purple.

Paul was about to book it down the hallway when Drew sped up, forcing Paul to stop. Drew spat,"What crawled up your ass and died, Shinji? Got Dawn Berlitz on your mind?" Paul's eyes was shielded by his purple hair but he raised his head, glaring right at Drew. Paul's coal-black eyes were filled with deep loathing but Drew didn't cringe. In fact, the glare just made Drew's frown deepen as he said,"Come on, man. I'm your bro, right? Arceus damn. Just walk up to her and ask her to the dance. She'll be putty in your hands." Paul humphed and stormed away to his next class. Drew scowled after Paul's retreating form but his mouth twitched up into a smile when he heard a girl's voice call,"Oh, Drew! Over here, sweetie!"

Drew was tackled with one of May's bear hugs and May's bandana was rubbing his ear. Drew hugged her close and murmured seductively,"Hey babe. I was just about to find you." May pulled away but still stayed in their embrace and giggled,"So, I'm your girlfriend now? Does that make me the future Mrs. Hayden?" Drew pondered it for a moment and answered jokingly,"Yeah, I can live with that. Mrs. May Hayden.. That has a nice ring to it." He placed a kiss on May's cheek which made May twitch with delight. May grabbed his hand and pulled him, saying,"Come on, Drew. We're gonna be late for class."

Drew allowed himself to be dragged along for a while when he tugged on May abruptly. May exclaimed,"We gotta go like now! I don't want to be tardy for gym!" Drew smirked and whined,"But I don't wanna go to gym class, May.. I'll mess up my hair." Drew struck a ridiculous pose and winked flirtatiously. May laughed and ruffled his green hair much to his dismay. A sudden idea formed in Drew's mind as his eyes gained a mischievous glint. Drew took hold of May's wrist as he towed her away despite her protests. They stood outside a door as Drew tossed it open.

May froze when she saw it was the janitor's closet. They stepped inside the cramped room. It reeked of cleanser in the tight little closet. A small sad bulb burned lowly and flickered from time to time. May took in the sight of brooms and mops stacked on top of each other and asked slowly,"Drew, what are we doing in here..?" Drew grinned deviously and closed the door behind them. May's brain began to malfunction as she numbly whispered,"We have gym next.. We're.. Late.." Drew smirked and murmured huskily in her ear,"So? We can afford to be a little late."

Then he's all over May, holding her close as his lips pressed down on hers. May shuddered with delight and wrapped her arms around Drew's neck. Her blue bandana slipped off her head and drifted away, forgotten. Drew's tongue forced May's mouth open, their tongues wrestling for dominance. The green-haired coordinator's tongue explored the inside of her warm mouth. He probed the flesh of her cheek and nibbled on her lip softly. As the two Hoenn coordinators were still making out in the steamy janitor's closet, the intercom played the short song known as the second period bell.

Back in the huge gymnasium, the boys and girls were heading to their respective locker rooms. Through the stream of kids, Misty Waterflower gazed over their heads in search for a blue bandana. Misty huffed and muttered,"So much for being my gym partner. She must've picked the lock to the cafeteria kitchen and is pigging out on her findings. Good Arceus, she'll eat us out of house and home one day." She was swept away by the impatient girls who rushed past, eager to be the first to the bathroom stalls for some privacy.

Misty ran swiftly to her gym locker and snatched her gym clothes. She sped past a girl that was stepping into a stall and shoved the girl who responded with an annoyed,"HEY! What the heck!" Misty changed quickly into her red shirt and black shorts. That was the school gym uniform, really dull and boring. It was supposed to resemble a Pokeball but it paled in comparison. She barreled out of the gym locker, gagging on the overly sweet stench of body perfume that the other girls drenched themselves with. Misty strode over to the gym mats and began stretching.

Misty paused as a shadow passed over her. A familiar voice said,"Uh, hey Misty. You uh.. wanna be my gym partner? For some reason, Drew wasn't in the locker room." She gazed up as if in a dream and her eyes slowly registered the face of Ash Ketchum. He towered over her, scratching his head uncertainly like he was embarrassed to be there. Misty blinked sheepishly and stammered,"Uh.. S-Sure, Ash."

Ash smiled and exclaimed,"Great! You want to go first?" Misty nodded and sat on her butt, getting in position for sit-ups. Ash held down her sneakers as she laid back. Misty lugged herself up and was about to mutter,"I hate doing these so much." when Ash placed his lips on hers suddenly. Misty's sea green eyes widened and she resisted the urge to smack Ash on the head. Misty smiled in the kiss and her eyes drifted shut. The kiss deepened as more and more kids flowed out of the locker rooms. Their eyes snapped open as a random kid yelled,"Get a room, ya lovebirds!"

They pulled apart, chuckling sheepishly. Ash cleared his throat and murmured,"Heh, sorry. Uh.. G-Go to the dance with me, Mist?" Misty grinned and whispered,"Sure, Ash. Sure I'll go with you. There's nothing I would like more."

* * *

Author's Note: GAH! This'll take forever if I keep going at this this way. Anyway, next chapter, I'm speeding forward to save my fingers the typing. Sorry but I'm too darn lazy. I also apologize for making more and more chapters that could just be grouped into like four or five longer ones. Anyway, leave a review and hey, maybe follow/favorite if you've enjoyed! That would make my e-mail box very happy. K thnx bye.


	8. Dressing Up For Their Dates

Author's Note: Time to update this aging fanfic! I've decided to continue writing this story after my cousin CuteMochi reminded me way too many times that I'm being a lazy ass since I'm not updating frequently. School has been hectic, I'm really sorry! It annoys me too the fact that I can't post any fanfiction. It's also my very much fault that I've started way too many unfinished stories. Also, just to save me the braincells, I'm just making the dance happen tonight during this chapter. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

"Nobody knows exactly why Ditto is able to replicate any Pokemon. Some scientists believe that Ditto is a failed experiment when they were trying to clone Mew into Mewtwo. This theory is plausible because Mew is said to be able to take form of any Pokem-" **Brrrrring! **The annoying shrill sound that most students had awaited for the entire day pounded at their eardrums. Finally, it was time to head home. The bell signalized that eighth period as over and the Pokemon Biology class sprang to life. The teacher, Mrs. Dittman, hollered over the chatter of the classroom,"Remember, the school dance is tonight! Wear appropriate clothing and have fun!"

Dawn dashed out the door, her books pressed against her chest. Her upcoming locker looked so inviting yet saddening. It reminded her that she couldn't bring herself to ask Paul to the dance (even though she knew it was common for the guy to ask the girl). She sadly thought,"Tonight is the dance and I don't even have a date myself.. Maybe I can just tag along with May and Misty.. Arceus, I'm such a weeny." But she couldn't help feel more disappointed in herself.

She twisted the lock and the locker slung open with a slight metallic creak. Dawn crouched down and shoved her books into her yellow backpack. Dawn was about to stand up when she felt the presence of another person standing behind her. Dawn sighed and tiredly asked,"What do you want May? If its dating advice you're asking for, you're talking to the wrong person." But it wasn't the female voice of May Maple who answered back. "Hn. You really though I was Drew's girlfriend, Troublesome?"

Dawn froze and turned around very slowly. She couldn't believe her eyes as she recognized the purple-haired trainer standing there. Paul Shinji scowled down on her and Dawn tried her best not to cringe. Dawn stood up and stared him right in his coal black eyes. It didn't help that Dawn found them captivating and attractive. Dawn felt her heartbeat race as she replied coolly,"Oh, I'm sorry. Let me rephrase that. What do you want, Paul?"

Paul spat impassively,"You. Me. Dance tonight." He jabbed a thumb at her and himself as he said those words. Dawn's eyes widened and she asked,"Why do you want to go with me? I thought I was just some troublesome girl to you." Paul reached into the pocket of his black and blue jacket before he tossed her a white box. Dawn gasped and fumbled to catch the sailing box. She removed the lid and gaped at the shining gold locket. Dawn glanced up and stammered,"Y-You.. Where did y-you get this?"

Paul grunted and stuck his hands in his pockets. "I'll be at your house at eight, Troublesome." Dawn stood there as still as a statue and watched him walk away. He was five steps away when Paul called over his shoulder,"Thanks for keeping it all these years, Dawn. That.. That means a lot to me." Dawn squealed and gleefully anime fell to the floor, happily thinking,"Oh my Arceus! I have a date! Thank the legendaries up above!"

She hauled herself off the floor since people were beginning to stare and stuffed her books into her backpack. Dawn slammed her locker shut and skipped through the hallways giddily. Dawn was exiting the school's front doors when Misty shrieked,"Dawn Berlitz, you have some explaining to do!" Dawn turned around almost lazily and saw her two friends running over. May stomped up to Dawn and exclaimed,"We saw a certain Paul Shinji ask you to the dance!" Dawn smiled dreamily and joked,"More like forced me to come but I'm happy."

Misty gaped at her and mused,"Wow. Who knew Paul had the ability to love? I thought that a rock replaced his heart." Dawn grinned cheekily and exclaimed,"Actually, I've think I've known for a while now.." May looked confused but then caught on. "Oh, right! That cute little locket he gave you!" Dawn nodded and said,"Yup! I'm gotta scurry home to get my outfit ready for tonight!" Misty and May bid Dawn goodbye and Dawn began to head home. Her mind raced with the endless possibilities of what she was wearing to the dance.

As she entered her small household, Dawn tossed aside her backpack and bolted for the stairs. "Hello, Piplup!" Her mini blue penguin Pokemon waved from his seat on the couch and threw another food pellet in the air, successfully catching it in his beak. Upstairs, Dawn quickly took a shower. The warm water felt comforting on her skin, relaxing the muscles in her back. After a quick lather of her vanilla-scented shampoo and conditioner, Dawn stepped out of her shower and wrapped her fluffy pink towel around her petite frame.

Entering her bedroom, Dawn casually opened the door to her small walk-in closet. Quickly changing into shorts and a spaghetti-strap tank, the blunette contemplated over her large variety of dresses spread out before her. "Hm.. It's a high school dance so I don't want to come off as too formal.. But what is the perfect dress for tonight?" Dawn started to whistle to herself as her nimble fingers sorted through the soft material of her dresses. "Eh.. No. Too formal. Oh, this-! Actually, nah, never mind."

Several minutes were spent as Dawn riffled through her closet. "Ugh! Why do none of these dresses appeal to me?!" She sighed heavily and was about to give up when she spotted that another clothes hanger remained. Dawn pushed her numerous clothes aside and gasped at the hidden treasure suspended from the hanger. A single satin blue dress fluttered slightly. The blue material matched Dawn's eyes perfectly. It had a snap-down front, fluttering butterfly sleeves, and a figure-fitting tie sash.

Dawn smiled and sang to herself,"Ding, ding, ding! We've got a winner!" She brought the blue dress out of her closet, laying it out on her bed. Dawn danced into her bathroom, plugging in her hair dryer. After running her brush through her locks and blasting it with the hot air, Dawn's cobalt hair framed her face as a glossy curtain. Her bathroom door was creaked open and Piplup peeked his head through. "Oh, hello Piplup. Want to help me get ready for the prom?" Piplup peeped and revealed the phone vibrating in his blue flipper.

"Ah! Thank you, Piplup!" Dawn scooped the phone out of his hold and pressed a button, holding the phone to her ear. "Uh, hello?" Dawn's eardrum burst as the caller shrieked through the speaker. "Dawn Berlitz! Get your lazy butt downstairs and open the door! You need to help me and Misty put on our makeup!" Dawn felt obliged to scream back but she stifled a laugh when she heard Misty's response in the background. "What?! Makeup?! You said no such thing about this! I do not approve!"

Dawn burst out laughing and breathed into the microphone,"Yeah, yeah. May, I lent you that spare key for a reason." Stunned silence entered Dawn's ear as May fished through her purse. Dawn rolled her eyes at the quiet muttering. "Oh. Uh. Right. I guess I forgot about that." Dawn facepalmed as she heard the door downstairs click open. Two pairs of feet tapped their way up the stairs and the bathroom door opened up again, revealing the dolled-up figures that were Dawn's best friends, May Maple and Misty Waterflower.

May fastened the ruby earring on her ear and announced,"It's your time to pretty us up, Miss Berlitz!" Dawn gasped in delight and clapped her hands. "Pretty you up? You guys are already stunning!" May was wearing a strapless, short red party dress. The red dress had small frills at the bottom, the dress reaching May at mid-thigh. May had a pair of gorgeous ruby earrings on, a shiny ruby necklace adorning her neck. Misty smiled slightly and joked,"I put up one hell of a fight when May suggested I wear this but once I put it on, it looked actually pretty good on me."

Misty wore a sea green dress made of iridescent silk chiffon and had a flirty sweetheart neckline. The dress had a draped chiffon bodice and an empire waist with a a-line skirt. Misty wore pearl earrings and a pearl necklace. A simple white Hawaiian flower was tucked behind Misty's ear. Dawn nodded and complimented,"I love your dresses, guys. You should see mine! It's in my bedroom if you want to see it." The two girls rushed away and Dawn began to apply her makeup with a light hand. She added smoky blue eyeshadow to her face and applied a fresh coat of lipstick in a girly light shade of pink.

May returned to the bathroom with Dawn's dress in her hands. May hung it on the door and winked. "Get dressed, girl. You're going to be Mrs. Dawn Shinji one day. I know it. You just gotta seal the deal tonight." Dawn blushed and shut the door, pulling on the blue dress. Dawn twirled before the mirror, instantly liking how she looked. Dawn curled the bottoms of her hair and sprayed a small amount of perfume on herself. Misty and May entered and Dawn spun for them, showing off how the bottom of the dress blew around. Misty asked in a sing-song voice,"Hey, May? Do you hear that?"

May followed along, cupping one hand to her ear. "Hm, yeah. Misty, do you think..?" Misty grinned and exclaimed,"Yup, I'm sure. I can hear the wedding bells ringing from the wedding of Dawn Berlitz and Paul Shinji. It's practically your future now, Dawn." Dawn blushed more and protested,"You guys! Stop embarrassing me! Actually, you know what? I won't complain about this now if you promise that I'll be bridesmaid at your weddings." Now the tables were turned. But May and Misty didn't react as badly like she expected them to.

May shrugged and bubbled,"Okay, sure! Even Drew has been calling me Mrs. May Hayden! So you have no leverage against me." Misty smiled from ear to ear and wondered out loud,"I wonder. Will my children have my hair or Ash's unkempt raven hair?" Dawn sweatdropped and whistled,"That's a bit far, isn't it? Eh, whatever. One step at a time, guys. Let's get you dolled up for our future husbands. After the wedding gag had run, May and Misty stood still like statues as Dawn applied their makeup.

Both girls got eyeshadow the same color as their respective dresses and all three of them shared the same shade of pink lipstick. May and Misty let their hall fall straight, which was very unlike them. Dawn couldn't believe Misty had reluctantly allowed Dawn to put on makeup on her. Usually, Misty showed a great dislike towards the "gunk" and rarely wore it. May's chestnut hair reached her shoulders while Misty's orange locks went past her back. It was a wonder how Misty could pull off her usual short upper side ponytail. It was an utter mystery.

A trio of dressed-up guys walked down the sidewalk as the sun set. Ash Ketchum still hadn't managed to tame his unkempt raven hair so it still spiked out at the sides like usual. Ash was wearing a black formal jacket atop a buttoned-up white shirt with a red tie. Drew Hayden was fixing his forest green tie as his green fringe got into his eyes again. Drew wore an outfit similar to Ash's but the buttoned-up shirt was light green instead, making the forest green tie stand out more. A silent Paul Shinji stomped along with them, wrestling with one of his sleeves.

The black sleeve of his formal jacket didn't allow itself to be straightened neatly. It always ended up creased or folded. Everything else was completely neat on the purple-haired trainer except for that last part. A violet tie slung from above his white buttoned-up shirt as he walked. As they reached Dawn's front door, Drew finally noticed the struggling Paul. "Uh, want some help with that?" Paul sighed and extended his arm to Drew who proceeded to fix the sleeve for him. Ash rang the door bell, patiently tapping his foot for no reason.

The ding of Dawn's doorbell roused the girls inside the house. May and Misty were halfway down the stairs when Dawn burst,"Oh, you guys! I can't do this!" May glanced over her shoulder at her panicking friend and comforted,"Now, Dawn. You're worrying for no reason." Misty turned around and exclaimed,"She's right, ya know. Dawn, tonight is your night. So bask in the glory and make it shine." Dawn smiled and whispered,"Thanks. That's just what I needed to hear." Dawn spread her arms and a group hug was initiated.

Another ringing of the doorbell pulled them apart. The three girls opened the door and had to prevent their jaws from dropping. That was the same reaction among the guys as well. Ash's jaw fell to the ground and his eyes just couldn't get enough of Misty. Drew was still fixing Paul's sleeve but his arms dropped to the side when he caught sight of May. His emerald eyes were wide, taking in the beauty that was May. Paul was probably the worst at hiding his reaction.

Even though his arm was still bent up at a right angle, Paul tensed up slightly when he saw Dawn. Behind his purple hair, Paul's coal black eyes showed all the awe and attraction in his eyes. Paul didn't seem to notice that Drew had let go, keeping his arm lifted in the air. The girls swarmed to their respective date, taking hold of each others' hands. Dawn sashayed up to Paul and quietly straightened his sleeve. It seemed to break the spell that was enchanting the purple-haired teenager.

His arm went straight back to his side and Paul turned away, a slight blush on his face. Dawn giggled and caught a glimpse at her friends acting all romantic. Paul had his arms crossed, mentally yelling in his mind for the hotness in his face to go away. Drew reached into his coat and pulled out a flawless red rose like a magician. The chartreuse-haired boy beckoned over May and slipped the flower past her ear. Drew leaned in and whispered seductively in May's ear,"Don't you look stunning tonight, Mrs. Maple?"

Ash offered his arm to Misty who slipped her arm through, laughing. Drew draped his arm across May's shoulders and said,"Okay, now we just have to get Gary and Leaf. Truthfully, I don't know where she lives. Give me some help here?" Dawn lifted a finger and replied,"Leaf lives in a- uh.. How do I say this without making it seem like she's a hobo? Er.. Leaf lives in a tree house near Saffron High." Drew chuckled a bit and May hit him slightly on the arm. "Don't laugh at her! It's her way of showing how in touch with nature she is."

Ash lifted an eyebrow as he asked,"Then.. Where does she.. uh. you know.. go to the bathroom?" Now it was Misty's turn to hit her date. "That is none of you business, Ash!" Dawn sighed and said,"Enough arguing. Let's go!" The group began to leave Dawn's neighborhood. As they walked, Dawn could only notice how her friends' dates were holding them in some way. Timidly, Dawn extended her hand out and slipped her hand into Paul's. Paul stared at her but kept on walking as if nothing was wrong. Dawn grinned to herself at the small sign of affection. Nothing could go wrong tonight.

* * *

Author's Note: And let the prom begin! Thanks to CuteMochi for helping me out of my writer's block slump and kindly reminding me continuously on how I'm being a lazy ass. Hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review and I'll catch you on the flip side. Cowabunga!

Here are the links to the girl's prom dresses! Just remove the all spaces in between the links to view.

Dawn's prom dress: www. modcloth shop / dresses / blue -and- me -forever- dress

May's prom dress: www. promgirl shop / dresses / viewitem -PD810447

Misty's prom dress: www. kaboodle reviews /nicole -miller- sea- green- iridescent- chiffon- strapless- dress- at- bluefly

Leaf's prom dress: www. onewed photos /show /emerald -green- bridesmaid -dress


End file.
